PEACE ON EARTH
by queenofshadowrealm
Summary: Starts as an Xmen at christmas story, ends up something MUCH bigger! All kinds of strangers turn up at christmas. Inc. Remy and Jubilee! But not as a couple! BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

PEACE ON EARTH

A Christmas story

_This story isn't really set at any particular time, just an idea I had whilst listening to all the cheesy Christmas songs my Mum insists on playing this time of year! _

_And to let you know this story seems to be based more along the lines of the cartoon show than the movie in that I've included Gambit and Jubilee. _

PROLOGUE

The old man sat by the warm fire smiling to himself. His grey hair falling gently into his eyes, and the dancing flames reflected in the red sunglasses he wore, even indoors, and even as the dark skies were speckled with the first falling snow of the year. He took a deep sigh enjoying the subtle silence he had been gifted with for a few precious moments whilst his wife had taken the grandchildren out to play in the snow.

The cosy main room had been decorated up with the usual Christmas tree and shiny stars that hung from the ceiling. Over the door a single sprig of mistletoe hung and the old man smiled as he thought of how many times he'd managed to catch his sweetheart underneath. Even time had not been able to come between them. Even as her once red hair had slowly turned into soft silver, and her once smooth skin, wrinkled slightly, he still loved her. He still saw that fire-like spark that remained lingering in her eye.

Suddenly his soft comfort was shattered and replaced by an even more beautiful sight. Two young children ran into the room closely followed by a third who was flying. The boy and the girl ran up to him laughing. "Granddad!" They shouted. The man smiled as his lifted them to his lap. The third and last little girl landed softly on his shoulders. He didn't mind. Her mutation meant she weighed very little, if anything at all. She smiled and the man looked up as his wife entered and put wet coats and shoes by the fire. He admired her a moment as her face was lit with the red glow before the young boy on his lap managed to capture his attention.

"It was lovely Granddad!" he said excitedly. "All the human children were allowed to play with us this year!" The man smiled again. The truce had only been made a few months ago. Finally humans and mutants could live peacefully.

"You are lucky." Said the man. "I remember when they first started talking about peace." He said absent minded.

"Oh when!?" The girl on his shoulders asked eagerly. The old man chuckled.

"Why don't you tell them before bed Scott?" His wife said from the fireplace. The children looked at him expectantly.

"OK." He said. "It was the first time that humans and mutants got on together…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Just incase you didn't get it, (Though I'm sure you did) This is set a long way into the future, the old guy and his wife is Scott and Jean, and now we get to the actual story wich is like a flashback..._


	2. Mistletoe and Wolverine

Mistletoe and Wolverine.

Logan drank deeply from a bottle of soda, silently cursing the fact this was a school and there for alcohol free. He watched as Rouge and Jubilee hung tinsel on a large seven foot Christmas tree in the main entrance hall. They were laughing together and arguing slightly over what colours were best for Christmas. Logan shook his head and turned away in attempt to leave before they caught him up in the whole Christmas thing. He failed.

"Hey Logan, come help us put on the baubles!" Rogue called. Logan turned back.

"Maybe later." He said.

"But we'll be done later." Said Jubilee.

"Exactly." Logan replied moving to leave again. Jubilee frowned and took a long piece of gold tinsel and caught him round the middle with it pulling all her weight backwards to stop the man from leaving. But Logan was too strong for her, and only pulled her along leaving scuff marks on the polished floor. Rogue was laughing as Jean appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Don't be such a Scrooge Logan, help them out…"

"Fine." The wolverine snapped. "I suppose on the bright side, the more mistletoe that gets hung, the more likely it is I get a kiss from you."

"Keep dreaming Logan." Scott said as he arrived through the front door. "And clean up those scuffs…" He said indicating at the dirt on the floor. Logan scowled, his claws unsheathed. He cut the tinsel from around him and stomped off.

"Do it yourself." He said on his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I don't intend to pick on Scott, so if it seems I do, sorry, Not a Scott fan._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Remy didn't mind Christmas, but he preferred Mardi gras. Lots of available young woman flashing all over the place. He smiled as memories of the colourful and loud festivals swum across his mind.

He was crossing the main hall, looking up at the Christmas tree he had helped Rogue and jubilee with earlier and smiled. They had done a good job. He was about to leave when the doorbell rang. He frowned, turning, and opened the front door. Before him stood a young woman. She was shivering in the cold snow which was not surprising considering she wore a thin, pale green halter neck top, and a pair of very short ripped denim shorts. On her feet were black beach shoes. All she had covering her shoulders were the long waves of wavy black hair that fell almost to her waist. Her face was soft and young. She had childish blue eyes and rosy red lips. Without a second thought or a word passed between either of them, Remy took off his coat and gently wrapped it round the girl. She smiled with gratitude as he bought her inside and closed out the cold behind her. "What you doin' out der dressed like dat Petite?" He asked her in his thick New Orleans accent. She didn't reply, but instead snuggled close to his embrace looking for warmth before she collapsed unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well, that's my start…I'll update soon, let me know what you think._


	3. Shadow Dancer

Shadow Dancer.

"Didn't she tell you her name?" Jean asked. The girl was lying on an infirmary bed with warm blankets around her.

"She not say nothin' to Remy, she jus' passin' out." He paused then added with a smirk. "Remy know girls fall for him, but things getting' out of hand, non?" Jean threw him a dark look as if to say 'that's not funny' before checking the girls pulse.

"She seems to be ok, just tired and cold. She should wake up soon…" Right on queue, the young girls eyes fluttered open like pretty blue butterflies. She timidly looked over her surroundings. She noticed Gambit and seemed to relax, but only a little. She slowly sat up. "Hey there." Said Jean friendly, but the girl whimpered and cowered away from her outstretched hand. Jean frowned. "Is something wrong?" She asked. A lonely tear slid down the girl's cheek.

"You scarrin' her Chere." Said Gambit moving forward. The girl was not afraid of him, at least, not as much as she was of Jean. She let him draw close, and allowed him to gently touch her hair. "What dey call y' Petite?" He asked softly. She frowned and dug into her pocket. She drew out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him. He let go of her to open and read it.

_MUTANT SALE RECORDS_

_NAME: Rianna Noir. _

_AGE: Aprox. 19  
DOB: 20/ 12_

_POB: Louisiana_

_ALIAS: Shadow Dancer_

_MUTATION: Can combine with Shadows / can create shadows / can drain knowledge and memories from minds of others._

_SKILLS: Can dance / sing / speak multiple languages  
SOLD TO: Martian King_

_SOLD BY: Lewana Smith_

"You were sold?" Jean asked peering over Gambits shoulder. Rianna didn't say anything. Jean sighed. "I'm going to talk to the professor about her, why you don't show her to a room Remy." Jean told him. He nodded staring at the paper.

"Remy know why Petite like 'im." Jean looked at him.

"Why?"

"She see Remy when she little. Gave 'im apples." He sighed. "Rianna Noir. She daughter of rich man, he not like Remy. No surprise, Remy is a thief…But Rianna not scared, she play with Remy sometimes, and gave 'im apples when e was hungry. Remy not recognise 'er, she was very young. But Remy not change much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I apologise endlessly at my rubbish abilities with writing in a French accent!!! I wanted to make sure you could understand what he was saying. I know sometimes I read fanfics about Remy, and I can't understand what he's talking about!! But I hope you get the idea! Cheers QOSR._


	4. Changed

**I'm sorry this'll be a short chapter, but i swear, I'm writing the next one right now! it'll be up within the next few days!**

* * *

Changed

Remy did take the girl to a guest room. She sat on the bed, and stared at the carpet, kicking her legs slightly. She was shorter than most girls her age, barely matching Jubilee's height and Jubilee was much younger than her. Remy knew she looked about 19, but in reality, she was only two years younger than him. Gambit frowned looking at her from the door, she had changed so much. When he had met her, Rianna had been so lively, and beautiful. They had only been young, very young, but they had been childhood sweethearts. Rianna was once bold and courageous, and almost as daring as he was. Though Remy had often called her his 'Princess' when they were little, she had been more of a fighter. He knew that she hadn't liked her home life much, though Remy could never understand why. She had everything a girl could ever want.

But all this had been so long ago. What had happened to her since then? To make her so shy, and quiet. There was once a day when her beautiful voice rang through all the streets of New Orleans. He shook his head slightly and sat beside her. She looked at him timidly. "Why y' so quiet Petite?" He asked her. She didn't answer; she only stared at him with her broken eyes. A long, awkward pause followed, broken only when there was knock on the door. Her head snapped up to stare at it like a frightened deer. The door opened, and the professor came in. he smiled his usual soft smile, but Gambit felt that even this wouldn't calm her. The Professor moved closer to her. She didn't move. He gently touched her head, and made to probe her mind. Rianna shrieked and sank through the bed, bonding with the shadows of it. Xavier looked surprised, but backed away. She appeared sitting on the top of the wardrobe, cowering away like a frightened cat.

* * *

**Thankyou to all my lovely reviewing people! I appreciate it!**


	5. The shadow speaks

**Hmm, so writing this didn't take as long as I thought...oh well. Hope you like this chapter!**

**INC. Remy X Rianna**

**Logan X OC**

**Oh yeah, don't own X-men, DO own Rianna, Empress and Seth. :-)**

* * *

The Shadow Speaks

Christmas drew closer. Rianna had been with the X-men for near three weeks, and it was her birthday. Of course, she expected nothing; after all, she hadn't spoken a word to any of them since her arrival, not even to Remy. She had remained in her room for most of the time, emerging only for meals. She was sitting by her window currently, looking out at the darkened sky as her birthday drew to a close. She didn't care, what did it matter anyway? She hadn't celebrated her birthday since she'd first been sold. Lonely tears swelled in her eyes. She shook herself slightly. She didn't need to remember that. She thought instead of Remy, and how the two of them had play fought with the other boys in the guild. Together they had always won. Remy had always protected her. She remembered a time, when some bigger boys had picked on her. She'd been waiting on the street corner for him to appear, and they had appeared out of the darkness, taunted and hurt her. When Remy arrived, he was angry. Rianna had never seen him more furious. He charged some pebbles with energy, and thrown them at the boys, scaring them away. That was why Rianna had come to find Remy. She'd tracked him down to this place. She hoped he would remember her, she hoped he would protect her like had when they were little. When he'd seen her, and given her his coat, she'd thought he had remembered her, when he let her snuggle close to his embrace, she thought he had known who she was. But then, he'd asked her who she was. Rianna had been hurt. Wondering if he took any damsel of the street and charmed them like that. She felt a pang of jealousy. Almost as jealous as she'd been of Belladonna. Of course, she had no proof that Remy was a lady charmer, but then, he had always been a lady charmer, and as he'd said himself 'Remy not change much'. She let the lonely tears fall.

* * *

Logan had helped himself to another soda. Once again he had to face that stupid Christmas tree as he crossed the entrance hall. He grumbled as the door bell went. Grumbling even more he yelled "Someone gonna get that??" but no one answered him. Still grumbling he moved to the door and pulled it open. A woman stood on the other side, a woman who had a strange effect on Logan. He was sure he knew her, but couldn't remember why, or who she was. He stared at her a moment. She was pretty, no, beautiful, no, sexy. It took all of his strength to stop the raging beast inside of him from grabbing her. She was about the same height as he was, had a slender body but with a large bust and hips. She had a defined, sharp face, that didn't smile, and narrow, cat like green eyes. Her long straight brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail at the top of her head; a few loose strands shadowed her eyes. "Hello Logan." She said. Her voice was as sharp as her seductive face. Logan frowned.

"We've met." It wasn't a question. He knew without a doubt he knew her, and she was important, but he couldn't place where from. She smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't remember…why don't you let me in? We need to talk."

"Who are you?" He asked her. She smiled again.

"Empress Catala. But you called me Tiger for many years." The look on Logan's face was priceless.

* * *

Remy walked along the corridor of the mansion towards Rianna's room. He arrived, and knocked. There was silence a moment, the door opened, letting him in. He stepped inside and Rianna closed the door behind him. She looked at him from the shadows behind the door. She was still as timid as ever. "Hey Petite…Happy birthday. Remy would come sooner, but e 'ad training with ol' Scott…" She gave a weak smile to the floor and shrugged. Remy handed her the red rose he was carrying in his hand. She took it looking up at him. He smiled encouragingly, and she returned it. "Remy get you somethin' else too…" He dug into his pocket and drew out a book and handed it to her. She took it and read the French cover. She smiled brightly, true happiness dawning over her face. It was her favourite. A romance novel. She had once owned a copy, but when she was sold, she had been forced to leave all her possessions behind, including her beloved library. Rianna was quite the bookworm. Remy smiled at the delighted look on her face. "Dinner be ready soon Petite, you wantin' Remy to wait for y'?" She shook her head. He smiled. "Ok." He showed himself out, pausing at the door. He turned, and rested a hand on her cheek, leaning down he captured her soft lips with his own in a chaste kiss. She was surprised, but kissed him back, missing the taste had had shared with her so long ago. He had only ever kissed her once before, but she had treasured it, and now she was blessed enough to receive a second. Someone up there must love her. He broke away too soon, smiled at her, then left, leaving her standing at the door. She stared down at the book, then back up at Remy's back as he walked away.

"Thank y'." She called to him, her own voice as thick with the French accent as his own. Remy turned back to her, stopping in the hallway. He seemed to be trying to hide the surprise of hearing her speak.

"Y' Welcome Chere." He turned again, and continued walking away. Rianna didn't see the triumphant smile plastered over his face.

Rianna went back into her room, closing the door, and looking down at the book. He'd never called here 'Chere' before.

* * *

Logan offered Empress a soda. She declined, so he drank it himself. He sat on the other side of the kitchen table. There was silence. "Hey Logan!" Said Jubilee's cheerful voice. Logan growled in response. "Who's your friend?" The girl persisted trying to get her friends attention.

"None o' your business kid…is there somethin' y' wanted? I'm busy."

"Just a soda…" He handed her his hardly touched bottle, she raised an eyebrow. "You're giving up yours?" She asked in disbelief.

"Take it an' go Kid!" Logan snapped.

"Sheesh, keep your fur on!" She took the bottle and stomped off in true teenage fashion.

Empress smiled.

"You haven't changed." She said. "Except for a metal skeleton and your lack of memories that is."

"Who are you Empress? To me I mean…how did we meet?" She smiled.

"At the weapon X facility. We were both taken there for the same experiment, kept in the same bloody cadge!" She sighed, and unsheathed her own claws, identical to Logan's. "Our mutations are identical Logan, because as an experiment, they took your Mutated DNA and fused it to mine, I took on exactly the same mutation as you…and so they had two good specimens to experiment on. We both had the adimantium join to our skeleton, and we both lost our memories." She sighed.

"So how did you know about me then? I didn't remember you at all."

"Because Logan, either the Weapon X facility decided to do an even sicker experiment on us, or we were a little more than friends…anyhow, I was left with your son. I'm not exactly poor anymore, I've done well for myself, so last year, I had a DNA test done on him, and the results told me all about you. I went back to the old base and scavenged the old computer systems, and I found even more about you and about the experiments they did on us. It seemed the did intend to 'breed' us, now that they had a female equivalent of you they wanted to see the results, but there was no record of them actually carrying out anything to force that…And of course, I don't remember, and neither do you." She looked up at him. "Logan, I don't expect you to take me as your lover, I just felt you had a right to know Seth, and Seth had a right to know you."

"Seth?"

"Seth Catala, our son…he's in town at the moment, but he'll get here eventually."

"When's that?"

"When he feels like it I guess. Seth is a free spirit, and just as much a beast as we are…but his mutation is different…if he has one at all."

"What do you mean?"

"He's never shown any signs of mutation to me, but then, he is a very privet boy, it would be like him not to say anything."

"And he's coming here…"

"That's right." She paused. "He's just turned sixteen, about the age of that girl who just came in."

"Empress, how'd y' know I called you 'Tiger' then."

"Cause everyone calls me Tiger, I'm just as Tiger as you are Wolverine."

* * *

**Well...what you think?? Quite please with this chapter if I do say so myself! (Cheeky grin) :-)**


	6. Chip of the ol' block

**A chip off the ol' block.**

The young man stood outside the kitchen window of the mansion, just out of sight. He took a breath on the cigarette in his gloved hand. He watched his mother talk to that man, the man he sensed to be his father. He frowned. He could see the family resemblance. Seth seemed to have his eyes. In fact, Seth felt like he was looking into a mirror which showed your 'older self' the only difference, was that Seth had long, straight brown hair, exactly like his mothers. Seth also thought he might grow to be a little taller than him. His father seemed to have a very broad build and quite a stout pair of legs. Seth on the other hand, though muscled; he was long and thin, and elegant. He had seen pictures of his mother's father, and felt he had been lucky enough to receive the dead mans finely built body. He wore black leather trousers, a black, torn t-shirt, and a dirty black leather jacket. His hands were gloved with black fingerless gloves, and on his feet were heavy black boots. A little black eyeliner lined the base of his eyes. He wore a thick silver chain round his neck and had three piercing in his left ear. A dragon earring, a scull, and a simple red stud. "What are you doin'?" Someone asked from behind him. Seth turned and laid eyes on a pretty figure behind him. She was a little shorter than he was; she had long brown hair with white streaks in the front. Her face was sweet, and structured, and her large eyes seemed to stare right through him, as if she knew him already. He wondered if it was her mutant power for a moment. "Y'know, y' not supposed to smoke on campus." Said the girl. Her voice was held high with a young dignity, and Seth knew she could be no older than himself.

"I'm done anyway." Said Seth dropping the burnt out cigarette to the floor and stepping on it neatly.

"You knew here? You look kinda familiar." She asked.

"You could say that." He replied.

"Well, Hi, I'm Rogue."

"Seth."

"Cool name." He shrugged, and went back to staring through the window. Rogue followed his gaze. "Do you know that woman? The one Logan's talking too?"

"She's my mother." Replied Seth shortly.

"Your mum?"

"And he's my father." Rogue looked at Logan.

"Your father? You serious? Logan's never mentioned you!"

"He didn't know about me, and quite frankly I don't want to know about him." He scowled. "But Empress is not one who takes 'no' for an answer…"

"Is Empress your Mothers name? Why don't you call her 'Mum'?"

"Because she's no mother, at least, not to me...not anymore."

"So why did you come then?"

"Just because I don't call her Mum doesn't mean I don't love her." He looked down at her. "You a mutant?" He asked.

"Who here isn't?"

"What's your power?"

"I...can't touch anyone…" Said Rouge, "I hurt them." Seth frowned.

"Not at all?" She looked up at him hurt. He shrugged. "Just askin'" Rogue sighed.

"Some people have wonderful powers. Jubilee shoots fire works, Bobby can create ice, The Professor can read peoples thoughts…but I can't ever touch anyone, even for a moment."

"Damn." Said Seth looking through the window again.

"What's your power?" He looked at her, staring a moment, then he took off his glove. He paused, then reached forward and rested his hand on her face, skin on skin. Nothing happened as he held it there for a few minutes.

"Immunity." He said. He took his hand away, she was speechless. He put his glove on, turned and walked away. Rogue stared after him, still unable to say anything.

* * *

"What's he like?" Logan asked Empress. 

"Ask him yourself." She said. She indicated at the door. He looked round and saw Seth standing there, lighting a cigarette.

"That's bad for you kid." He said. Seth scowled.

"No one asked you old man." Logan smiled slightly.

"He's definitely my son." He said.

"Ten out of ten for stating the obvious gramps."

"Seth…watch it." Empress warned.

"It was you idea to come here..." Seth replied looking on the fridge and pulling out a soda, helping himself. "You knew how I felt about that."

"Didn't you want to meet me?" Logan asked. Seth looked at him.

"No." He replied. "I haven't needed a father this long; Sure as hell I don't need one now. I don't even need a bloody mother." He took a long drink from the bottle. "Now, I'm going home." He turned and left.

"Seth!" Empress called. The boy appeared in the doorway again.

"What?" He snapped. "You wanted me to meet him, now I've met him, and now I'm going home!"

* * *

Rianna sat up in bed, her lamp light the only light in the dark room. She was wearing a deep purple nightdress, and was reading her new book. The Rose was lying on her bedside table. Every now and again, she would pause, and peep over at it, blush slightly and get back to reading. She hadn't felt so giddy in years. She sighed, giving up on reading and placing the book down on her chest, smiling, she thought of Remy. How sweet he'd been to her all this time. He was the only one who'd wished her happy birthday, but then, no one else knew it was her birthday. She didn't mind that, but the fact the Remy had remembered, made her feel special. She hadn't felt self- worth in so long, it felt good. She leaned back on her pillows, remembering the kiss she had shared with him earlier that evening. 

She hadn't wanted dinner after wards; she hadn't wanted to taste anything else, so she hadn't gone. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted her dreaming. She slid out of bed and answered it.

Remy stood on the other side. He smiled boyishly. "Missed you at dinner Chere, Remy bought you food…" She noticed the tray in his hand and let him in. "Thought y' might be hungry." She smiled sweetly and closed the door as he laid the tray on her dressing table. He turned and looked her up and down. Rianna noticed she had forgotten to put on her dressing gown when she got up, and suddenly felt naked under his gaze in her short purple nightdress. She frowned, and moved to pick up the gown, but Remy reached out and caught her arm. "Don' matter." He said. "Remy not tell no one. He won' want t' share y' with no one." She frowned at him, slightly puzzled. He pulled her closer and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. Gently he pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, leaned down, and kissed her. His kiss was quite unlike his earlier peck. All thought of chastity was gone, leaving raw, fiery, hungry lust in its wake. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Rianna made no resistance as he pushed her towards her own bed, letting his coat fall to the ground in a soft crumple.

* * *

**Sorry for any who were hoping for a nice lemon, I'm not a lemon writer...just a mushy romance queen!! So please don't flame me for not finishing with a lemon, cause it ain't gonna happen! Anyway, hope you liked it! **


	7. god ofwar?

**Wuhoo! New chapter!!! (Once again, sorry for my lack of lemon!) **

* * *

**God of…war?**

Logan walked towards the hospital. He hadn't been tracking Seth's scent for long. He looked up at the building puzzled. Why would Seth be here? Was he sick? Frowning he walked forward and pushed open the door.

The smell of antiseptic and sick people flooded him, and Seth's scent was lost. He stopped a passing nurse. "I'm looking for a boy, 'bout sixteen, called Seth."

"He's in the children's ward sir." She said immediately. "So good of him to give up his time like that." Logan looked puzzled as she walked away, and headed towards the children's ward.

* * *

Pillows weren't supposed to be warm, but Rianna hadn't noticed as she snuggled closer. At least, she hadn't noticed till it snored loudly. She opened a lazy eye. It was still dark. She looked up, and saw Remy lying comfortably beneath her, smiling in his sleep, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. He snored again and Rianna scowled. She elbowed him in the ribs. With a moan, he woke up. "What y' hurtin' Gambit for?" He complained. Rianna smiled and slipped her legs over the side of the bed. 

"You snore to loud." She said in her quiet voice. Remy turned to look at her back, reached up and ran a gentle hand down her spine. She shuddered.

"You ticklish Chere?" He asked her. She didn't answer. He sat up behind her, reached round and ticked her stomach. She screamed slightly and jumped up and away from him. Gambit laughed at her. He didn't notice her get up until she'd slapped him.

"No touchin!" she said angrily. He recovered quickly, and smiled seductively.

"Think it a bit late for that." He said. She didn't reply, instead she walked over to the dressing gown lying on the chair by her bed. Slipping it on she moved towards the door. "Where y' goin?" Gambit asked her.

"Bathroom." She replied shortly. She left, closing the door softly after her.

* * *

Logan reached the children's ward and begun to look around. He found Seth in a playroom. If Logan was not seeing it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. Seth was wearing a volunteer's uniform, and playing with the sick children. Currently, he was sitting on the floor with three other children piling bricks on top of each other to make a tower. Logan stood and watched a moment. The tower fell down, and the children laughed. Seth sat back, and another child approached him carrying a book. Seth smiled and took the story. The little boy sat on his lap and several others drew close as Seth read to them.

* * *

Rogue sighed as she looked over the water. Jubilee was sitting beside her. "You ok?" The energetic girl asked her. Rogue smiled. 

"I guess…It's just…" She paused. "Do you think its wrong, to have feelings for someone when I only just broke up with Bobby?" She asked her friend. Jubilee frowned.

"Depends, who we talking about?"

"That new guy, Seth…"

"Haven't seen him."

"That woman, Empress, he's her's and Logan's son."

"No way! Wolverine has a son!"

"Apparently, but he only found out when she turned up."

"That would explain why he was so moody this morning…I mean more than usual." Jubilee said looking at her friend. "But, you fancy him?" Rogue sighed.

"I don't know…He can touch me Jubilee…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he reached out, and put his hand on my face, without getting hurt…"

"Are you sure you don't like him just cause he can touch you?" Jubilee asked.

"I don't know…It's what I'm afraid off…"

"Give yourself time Rogue." Jubilee advised. "I'm sure any son of Wolvie is attractive, but, you did only just meet him, get to know him first." Rogue smiled.

"Your right."

* * *

Seth emerged from the playroom a little while later and saw Logan waiting for him. He sighed, and pulled the overalls over his head. "What do you want old man?" He asked bitterly folding the green fabric up and handing it to the nurse behind the desk who gave him his jacket back. He slipped it on and headed for the door. Logan followed him. 

"You work with sick kids?"

"Dying kids actually." Said Seth. He stepped into the elevator, Logan followed. "So just because I'm named after a god of destruction, I have to be evil?"

"Well, no, it just doesn't seem to fit your attitude."

"Well maybe you labelled me wrong. Look, I'm not going to justify myself, least of all to you." The arrived outside the hospital and immediately lit a cigarette. He sighed. "You know Empress is just using me to get to you right?"

"Yeah, I figured from your views on having to come."

"Glad you got my message." Logan smiled.

"I left home to get away from her. She's not all bad though, don't get me wrong, she can be great, but she's pretty messed up…I imagine it was that weapon X place that did it to her. My gran says she used to be so different." Seth looked up at Logan. "I think she wanted to find you, so she could find some peace again. Try and remember what she was like before the experiment." Logan frowned and lit a cigar. "She's just too proud to admit it." Seth finished. Logan nodded.

"I don't remember her at all."

"She remembers you though, more than she lets on." There was a long pause.

"Where you live now then kid?" Logan asked him.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Kid…I'm not a kid, and I'm not sixteen, I'm eighteen, and I was born in the Weapon X facility, I have a few vague memories of it, but I was only three when my mother escaped, taking me with her. She couldn't remember how old I was when she managed to get out…"

"How do you know your eighteen then?"

"Well, I don't, but I sure as hell know I'm not sixteen because I remember the facility, which means I must have been at least two or three years old. To be sixteen I would have been born a few months before my mum escaped." Logan nodded. "As for where I live, I live with my grandmother. My grandfather is dead."

"How did Empress remember who her parents were?"

"She didn't I tracked them down." Seth sighed, and put out his cigarette. "Look, we got off to a bad start; I was trying to make it clear that my coming here was her idea…"

"S'ok." Said Logan. Seth held out his hand.

"Start over?" Logan smiled and shook the outstretched hand. "But I don't want no Dad…" Said Seth sternly. Wolverine smiled.

"S'ok, I don think I'd make much of a Dad anyhow."

* * *

Rianna splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Images of a nightclub flashed through her mind, followed by the harsh touches of men whose names she didn't know. She took a shuddering breath and sat on the edge of the bath. They would come for her soon, she knew, she didn't expect to live long after they came. She had just wanted to see Remy one last time. She hadn't meant for him to love her, she didn't want him to hurt when they killed her. She rested a hand on her stomach. She hoped they would come before she had to tell him the truth though.

* * *

**Pheww...That chapter took forever to get right! But it's here now! Enjoy!!**


End file.
